Drop Dead, Gorgeous
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: AU, Shizaya. Both well-known stars in the porn industry, Shizuo and Izaya's agents decide to bring the two together for possibly their biggest production yet. What they didn't count on, was the roller-coaster of trying to get the two to cooperate.
1. Gorgeous, Drop Dead

Eyes blazed, alive and delirious all at once, almost sliding shut as waves of pleasure wracked their forms. Heat emanated from the two, flushing skin and tingling along nerves, lighting the flurries of static alight in the pit of their stomachs. Skin brushed tantalizingly against more damp skin, caressing random intricate designs in the other's flesh, memorizing every curve of their bodies.

The blond ran his fingers down the other's sensitive side, sending shivers through his body, and making the other's toes curl inward on the sheets.

"_Ahh_!"

Breath trailed off as the blond's fingers worked their way to his partner's chest, twisting at the perk nubs and rolling the pads of his thumbs over the skin. The other arched into the touch, while the blond leaned down, and peppered kisses along his partner's curved neck, ending at his shoulder junction with a harsh suck.

"_Nngh, mmyesss—ahh_," the other panted as the blond thrust into him.

Fingers clamped onto the blond's shoulder dug inwards, fisting over his shoulder blades as another tremor ran through the body beneath him. The blond ran his tongue up the length of the other's neck, ending at the base of his ear lobe, before ghosting his lips over the teased flesh again.

"_You like that?_"

The heated whisper contrasted against the trail of slick wetness along the other's neck, and a miniscule gasp escaped him The blond leaned in, taking the initiative to capture the other's mouth, swirling his tongue around the inviting cavern with practiced skill -

"No."

-On screen, the blond's movements were hard and fast, stimulating the other man's prostate with seemingly every thrust. Then again, the pure bliss on the other's face could just be good acting. -

A shrill voice of disbelief echoed in the large apartment.

"_What_? Izayan, what do you _mean_ 'no'?"

Izaya turned, not without irritation towards the nickname, to the enthusiastic girl next to him to address the blond on screen.

"I'm not shooting with this guy," Izaya scoffed, "I don't fuck with _animals_."

His agent looked shocked and offended all at once.

"Shizuo's not an_ animal_, he's a very well-respected A-list porn star, I'll have you know, he won—"

Izaya pressed a finger to her lips to silence her, "Erika, it's not as if I don't already know all my A-List competition. His _style_, if one could call it that, is too primitive and undignified for me," Izaya wrinkled his nose at the thought, adding, "and the dirty talk is positively_humiliating_. More amateur than A-list if you ask me."

Erka folded her arms over her chest stubbornly, furiously pressing the pause button on the remote in her hand, and leaning towards Izaya on the couch.

"_Really._"

"Yep. And I hear he has a terrible temper, too."

"Well you don't exactly have a sparkling personality either."

"His is worse."

"_Izaya_, this could be a big break for us, and I'm not going to let you jeopardize it. The two top A-listers making a film together? It's gonna break our banks! And he's totally hot too; I don't see why you have a problem."

Izaya didn't give in to the threatening gaze, "Maybe you missed the part about him being a _caveman_ in bed."

"So _what_? Most people dig rough sex. That includes _you_," Erika reminded him. Izaya waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm more of the romantic type, is what I mean. It isn't that he's rough; it's that all he_ does_ is fuck-fuck-fuck-kiss-fuck-done. No enticing foreplay. No convincing emotion. Hell, he doesn't even _try_."

"We can add foreplay to the script."

Izaya sighed dramatically, "That won't change the absolute lack of passion this guy has for anything but his own dick."

Erika frowned; Izaya wasn't usually so difficult about business prospects.

"You didn't have a problem with Shiki and he was basically the same way."

"Shiki is special."

"_Why_ do you hate Shizuo so much?"

"Hate is a strong word. I just don't wanna fuck him."

"Well too bad, his agent and I already set something up. I was just being courteous by asking your opinion on it."

Izaya glared at Erika in disbelief, "You did _what_?"

Erika grinned as she leaned back into the sofa.

"Listen, as your _agent_, I've got to do what's best for business. Every once in a while we've got to make sacrifices. If you don't like it, you chose the wrong profession to go into. "

Izaya huffed, "Don't patronize _me_."

Erika ignored the command.

"Come ooooon, Izayan, _you_ can't even think of a solid reason to _not_ get with this hottie. Just be positive about this."

"I can hardly be positive about something I'm forced into."

The woman paused thoughtfully, and snapped her fingers in Izaya's fingers when a sudden idea came to her.

"If you act like a _good_ little uke tomorrow, I'll treat you to a whole month's worth of ootoro."

Izaya started, "Excuse me, _uke?_ I have to _bottom_ this monster? Erika-chan, I think you've lost your-"

"Oh stop it, it's not like you've never bottomed before. And can _you_ see yourself topping him-"

"Yes."

"-he's such a seme!"

Izaya narrowed his eyes at his agent, whose dreamy expression just succeeded in increasing his distaste for the situation.

"You just want me to have sex with this guy to fill your sick fantasies."

Erika exploded at the statement, enthusiastically grabbing Izaya's hands and leaning closer as if it would help get her point across.

"It's _not_ just me, do you _know_ how many of your fans would absolutely _implode_ with this?"

"You mean you?"

Erika ignored the interruption.

"Walker and I have perused forums and chats, and people have been wondering why you two haven't collaborated yet!"

Izaya frowned at the second mention of Shizuo's agent.

"You do this, and the porn industry is _yours_, people will be falling over your feet-"

"Not that they don't already."

"-yes yes, but ten times more than that. And think of all the prime-time producers who're gonna want _exclusive_ contracts with us when your reputation skyrockets with this. Trust me, you can only go up from here."

Izaya weighed the pros and cons, and grudgingly had to agree with what his agent was saying.

"You're gonna owe me a life-time supply of this ootoro, you hear me?"

A smile broke over Erika's face, and Izaya was almost certain she was defying some kind of law of physics with it, as she hugged the man sitting beside her.

"No problem, Izayan~"

Peeling herself off of Izaya, Erika glanced at her phone. Lifting herself from the inky leather couch, she waltzed over the the steely DVD player underneath the plasma screen, and ejected the porn demo she'd brought over for Izaya.

"I've gotta go, but when we meet with Shizuo and the producers who want to do this tomorrow, at least_ try_ to be appealing, okay? I'll handle all the paperwork."

Izaya offered his most charming smile, "When am I ever _not_ appealing?"

Erika ruffled his hair as she passed him on her way out of his luxurious apartment.

"That's my porn star. See ya' tomorrow, Izayan!"

Erika waved from the front door, and slammed it shut behind her.

Izaya stared at the blank television in discontent for a while longer, trying and failing to find a legitimate reason not to film with Shizuo. Erika was right; it _would _bring in a generous bit of money, but something about the blond just irked him. Despite agreeing to film with him, Izaya still wasn't fond of the idea. He didn't like fucking people who would actually possibly leave him sore for the next few days; not good for business. And it wasn't much help for his reputation to be seen limping around.

Maybe if he roughed Shizuo up a bit the next day he wouldn't have to end up shooting with him. Izaya _had_ been wondering if the rumor about the other's destructive rages were true, and if proving the rumor true or false also got him out of a weeks worth of arse pain, double win for him. If not, well, at least he'd have some entertainment to get him through his distaste of having sex with the man.

Izaya grinned, and strutted from the couch to his bathroom to shower.

He decided that, the next day, he'd _definitely_ make an impression.


	2. Make a Movie

Pushing open the front door of the rented house, Izaya looked around curiously. Dead center in front of him, Erika stood chatting animatedly with another familiar face; Kyohei Kadota. Director of adult films, and often Izaya's producer. Kadota shifted uneasily on his feet, obviously uncomfortable with whatever Erika was rambling on about, which most likely dealt with her view of the filming. Izaya decided to let him suffer for a while longer, meanwhile scanning the small house they'd be using to do their shooting.

Where the other two stood, he guessed was where a good deal of the footage would be captured. It was a cozy den, with several plush couches varying in size and shades of leathery maroon. They circled a rather tall coffee-table, and every other surface was carpeted, table-clothed, or already soft. The short walls rose up to a trapezoid kind of shape on the ceiling, painted in a warm variation of brown. The cheap yet fancy-looking curtains strung from tall windows were a rich shade of gold. The furnished fireplace was constructed from polished cherry wood, as well as the coffee-table center piece. The carpeting was a cement-like tan, and altogether, the color scheme of the room reminded Izaya of fall.

A wooden staircase led up from the den floor, and onto a decorative railed balcony overlooking the foyer. A couple more doors behind the railing were where Izaya suspected the bedroom and other private rooms to be. Decidedly bored with analyzing the area, he interrupted the one-sided conversation between Erika and Kadota.

"Erika, where are your friend and his pet? Everyone should be here by now, no?"

Erika seemed startled as she turned to look at Izaya, while Kadota remained passive though an expression of relief flitted over him.

"Well you're not exactly on time yourself, mister. Walker and Shizuo called and said they were running a bit late. _You_, on the other hand, just like to waste time." Despite her girlish tendencies, Erika was a very punctual person.

"I prefer to call it being 'fashionably late', "Izaya grinned, walking over to them and slinging an arm over Kadota's shoulder.

"Dotachin~ don't tell me you're directing again?"

Kadota gave him an indifferent stare to balance out the other's bright smile, "Yeah. Erika and Walker wouldn't have let me here the end of it if I refused."

"I think you just like filming me getting it on." Izaya winked before moving over to one of the couches and collapsing on it.

Though Kadota was a major figure in the porn industry, he still seemed awkward and uncomfortable around it all.

"Sure, Izaya, "Kadota replied.

Before Izaya could make another remark, the front door slammed against the wall, and inwards skipped Walker with a downcast Shizuo shuffling behind him. The seemingly permanent ear-to-ear grin on Walker's face juxtaposing with the look of absolute despondency on Shizuo didn't lose humor on Izaya, and he had to stop himself from laughing.

"Karisawa-san! Kadota-san! At last we've all come together," the ever-dramatic Walker spun into the outstretched arms of Erika, who stumbled around in their awkward embrace giggling. Izaya watched Shizuo form his peripheral coolly, resting his arms across the top of the couch, and sliding his left leg over his right knee.

The tall blond was gazing around the room curiously, though a frown pulled at his features. Decked in long blue sweatpants with a white stripe running down the side of each leg, and a plain white T-shirt, Shizuo looked more ready for_ bed_ than a meeting. Izaya couldn't help the downwards twitch in his casual smile.

Erika and Walker separated, and went back to standing complacently beside Kadota with giddy grins. Shizuo nodded to Kadota as he stopped scanning the room, and Kadota replied with a 'yo' and a nod of his own.

"So, everyone's here now, awesome," Erika said to the small circle, turning to wave Izaya over.

Izaya pushed himself lazily off of the sofa, pinching the cuffs of his gray hoodie between his forefingers and thumbs, a habit of releasing some stress before moving to join the others. As he shuffled over, he glanced up to catch Shizuo's gaze focused on him. He suppressed a shiver while stationing himself next to Erika.

"Izaya, Shizu-chan; Shizu-chan, Izaya." Erika gestured to each of them for introduction.

"Yo, _Shizu-chan_," Izaya met the mocha stare with jovial countenance. Shizuo studied him for a moment longer before saying;

"_Shizuo_, to you."

Izaya raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply.

"Alright, er, well we've all got our paperwork and everything looks good so far, no STD's or other infections we need to fret about, "Erika started.

"You sure _Shizuo_ here doesn't have ticks or something?" Izaya teased lightly.

Erika laughed lightly, with a nervous glance at Izaya, shaking her head before looking back down at her papers to continue.

The taunt didn't go over so well with Shizuo, "The only insect here is _you_, flea."

Izaya chuckled; was Shizuo_ really_ that sensitive?

Amused, he asked, "_Excuse_ me? Did you just call me _'flea_'?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Shizuo challenged. The friendly smile on the Izaya's face morphed into something of a smirk.

"Oh, forgive me, I just thought that even a mangy mutt like you had the decency to be polite."

Shizuo's jaw clenched. "Only respectable people deserve my manners," he stated calmly.

Izaya feigned surprise. "Respectable people? And what, pray tell, is the reason I'm not considered a respectable person, Mr. Morality?"

Shizuo scoffed, leaning towards Izaya with a scowl, though the other stood his ground against the intimidation with smooth indifference.

"You're an egotistical jerk. Don't think I don't see through your manipulative bullshit."

"Manipulative bullshit?" Izaya's amusement started to waver.

"You know what I mean. Strutting around like you're the best thing since Buddha."

"What I _know_, is that it's apparent all your brains are in your dick." Izaya narrowed his eyes at Shizuo.

"Don't you fucking _start_ with me—"

"Hey, guys, guys, chill! Take it easy," Kadota intervened as tension built, pushing the two men apart, "I'm not completely sure where this came from," he shot each man a meaningful look, "but knock it off."

Izaya just frowned and stepped back from Kadota's hand. What the _hell_ was Shizuo going on about? He hadn't even _instigated_ and already Shizuo seemed to hate him. Not that it wasn't mutual. And how such a dimwit could insult _him_? A perfect stranger?

It didn't do much for Izaya's ego.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback, guys c: I LOOOVE YOUUU.**


	3. Sex Room

Shizuo muttered to himself, before turning and stalking over to one of the coffee-colored walls, slouching against it. His left hand wandered down to his sweatpants, searching against the side of his thigh, before frowning and moving his arm back up to his chest where he crossed it with the other. Having been well-versed in body language and noticing a lingering odor, Izaya took a guess;

"Is he a smoker?" He faced Walker, though his eyes were narrowed at Shizuo. A steady mocha stare challenged him.

"Oh, ye—" Walker started, then Shizuo cut him off.

"So what if I am?"

Kadota eyed Shizuo warily, lest he needed to separate them again. Izaya ignored the jab to his side Erika issued, scrunching his nose in distaste.

"Disgusting. Yet I can't say I'm surprised," Izaya looked at Walker again and another grin crept over his face, "have you taken him to the vet—er,_ dentist_ recently? I don't enjoy the breath of pot-mouths."

"My oral-hygiene is probably better than yours with all that shit you talk." Shizuo responded sharply.

"_Izaya, don't_," Erika hissed warningly.

Izaya ignored her, completely turning his body to face Shizuo, cocking his head to the side as if intrigued; "_Really_ now?"

Shizuo shrugged, "Just sayin'. Not to mention all the dudes you blow on a regular basis."

"_Shizu-chan_," Izaya's smile widened at the glower he received, "it seems to me like you're jealous of 'all these dudes' I apparently sucked off."

"_Fuck _no! I don't wanna be one of them."

"Oh? And you've got some sort of reason, I suppose."

Seeing that the two were most likely going to keep going at each other's throats no matter what, Kadota ushered Erika and Walker over to the couches to wait out the arguing. They followed uneasily, obviously discouraged by the turn of events.

Shizuo scoffed at Izaya with disdain, "Yeah, I've seen your shit. You act like a fucking girly prima donna slut and it just pisses me off."

"As compared to you, who's more like a hit-and-run bear-mauling, am I correct?" Izaya snapped.

"I just do what I'm paid for." Shizuo felt his hands fisting, itching for a cigarette.

"And I_ don't_? Is there something I'm missing here, or are you _really_ that Neanderthal?"

Shizuo looked surprised at first, and then let out a humorless chuckle.

"That's funny, flea."

Crimson irises narrowed dangerously.

"Care to elaborate?"

"So Mr. Genius doesn't know?"

Izaya didn't answer, so Shizuo continued, "You're so narcissistic that you don't even realize what a video vixen you are. Everything you do for the camera—it's for the_attention_, not the pay. And the way you_ enjoy_ it sickens me—"

"Isn't that hypocritical?"

"Shut up and listen," Shizuo growled, "You don't enjoy it like a normal person-"

"Depends on your scope of normality. Quite frankly, you're not included in mine," Izaya put his hands up in mock defense when Shizuo shot another glare at him, "but please, continue."

"What I'm _trying_ to say is; every person you screw you look at like they're your _prey_. Like you're doing everything you can to make them crumble in your hands."

"Isn't that kind of the _point_ of porn?" Izaya defended crossly, "You're _supposed_ to make it look hot and fantastic—but going back to my earlier point, you don't care about doing that."

"Not the way you do it, which is for your own sick amusement." Shizuo ignored the jaunt.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you have a fucked-up God-complex."

"Oh yes, God-complex; says the man who's telling me all of my flaws." Izaya didn't even try to cover the heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"It's not like you're denying anything." Shizuo challenged him.

"I don't see why I should humor you."

Shizuo grinned, "Do you realize how_ right_ you're proving me?"

"I realize that you're extremely childish."

"There you go again." Shizuo took on the expression of a gloating child, which angered Izaya considerably.

"Fine; I give. Explain to me how this somehow reveals the inner workings of my psyche." Izaya attempted to sound more casual than he felt, shifting on his feet.

"Every time you change the subject or avoid what I say, it shows that you know I'm right. You're too stubborn to admit it to yourself and too god-damn conceited to even think of it," Shizuo stated, returning to more of a glower when he studied Izaya's amused, yet faltering, expression. He was still denying it all.

"If you say so."

"I _know_ so, which is why you get on my damn nerves," Shizuo scoffed.

Izaya rolled his eyes, "Shizu-chan, the depth of your stupidity is astounding; if you hate me so much, _why_ are you here?"

The answer was simple to Shizuo. He'd had to repeat the reasoning to himself many times after Walker coerced him into going.

"Money is money. I don't need to _like_ you to _fuck_ you," a grin crept back over his face, "and when I'm done with you, I'll make sure you know your place."

Izaya could feel his temper starting to get the best of him; "My _place_? Sorry, but I don't take that seriously coming from a guy who'd get better business in the zoo."

Shizuo raised a brow, and looked over to Walker, forcing himself to respond coolly to tick Izaya off a bit more.

"If we can't get a gag for this guy, I think I'm gonna need some help getting hard." He didn't give Walker a chance to respond before facing Izaya again. And when he did, his grin almost turned to laughter. Izaya was seething, and his expression was something of a contorted grimace.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. You seem like the kind of guy who gets off from shampoo commercials."

Shizuo ignored the comment, feeling that Izaya was just trying to swing the argument back to his court.

"Hey, as much as I love having time to 'socialize' with my partner here, can we move on?" Shizuo's attention was back on the trio relaxed on the couch, and when he addressed Kadota, the three seemed to be pulled from a trance. Erika and Walker leaped up from the couch, eager to start something else, and Kadota nodded slowly as he rose as well.

"Well Karisawa and Yumasaki brought the scripts, " Kadota reached for a stack of paper on the coffee-table, "so we can go over those if you like, make changes—"

"No! No changes; it's _perfect_." Erika huffed impatiently, seemingly offended by Kadota's suggestion.

"Yeah, me and Kariwsawa-san worked on that aaaaaaall night. It's porn-script _gold!_" Walker nodded as he hooked arms with his friend.

"Right…" Kadota mumbled, looking over the script as though he disagreed.

"If Erika and Yumasaki-kun worked on it, there's no doubt in my mind we've never seen anything like it." Izaya transitioned smoothly back into conversation with a light smirk playing at his lips. Any traces of his earlier frustration had been replaced by his usual casual arrogance.

His comment got positive feedback from Erika and Walker, who high-fived enthusiastically, though the statement was rather ambiguous. Izaya could tell Shizuo regarded the script in relatively the same way he did, with uncertainty showing in his posture.

"I'll say…" Shizuo mumbled to himself, most likely unaware that anyone had heard him, but it tweaked Izaya's grin upwards a bit more.

"Okay you two, get ready to see the _best_ work of art you've ever laid eyes on!" Walker turned back to Izaya and Shizuo, startling them with the excited volume of his voice.

"Never doubt the sensual power of Kari-saki!" Erika exclaimed with confidence, shoving each Izaya and Shizuo a copy of the script.

"Kari-saki? Is that what you two go by now?" Izaya mused, eyes sweeping over the crisp coverpage.

"Well, actually I just came up with it now, but it's pretty awesome, wouldn't you say, Yumacchi?" Erika prodded her friend with enthusiasm.

Walker nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, yeah, I love it Karisawa-san! Oh, the pl—"

"'_Photo Graphic_'? Is that supposed to be a pun?" Shizuo interrupted, looking up skeptically from the title page.

"Yeah?" Erika prompted, confused by the outburst.

Shizuo just looked back down with a frown and a sigh, rather disappointed by the lack of imagination in the title. He muttered a 'nevermind' and flipped the pages, already having a guess at the plot before even skimming the words. In his focus, Shizuo wasn't aware of the scowl drawn on his face as he advanced slowly through the script. The sheer amount of flirting and double entendres his lines held was embarrassing enough, but imagining having to say them to Izaya was nauseating.

He didn't notice Erika and Walker trying to gauge his expression, which had altered into a half-grimace intrigue. Izaya picked up on his glowering, and gladly took the opportunity to instigate.

"You two might want to explain the plot elements of this to Shizu-chan before he gets too confused. I think he only understands the parts that involve fucking."

Shizuo shot a glare at him, but instead of fueling Izaya directly, Shizuo forced himself to turn back to the wary duo of Karisawa and Yumasaki.

"Yeah, could you go over it? Apparently the flea's too embarrassed to admit he needs assistance."

Izaya frowned, but Erika rushed into an excited summary of the script before he could retaliate.

"Okay! So basically you, Shizu-chan, are a starving artist, aiming for professional photography for magazines. Izayan is your chance for fame, since _you_," Erika pointed at Izaya, "are a very sought after model." Erika paused, taking a breath and letting the first bit sink in.

"That's not so far off from the truth," Izaya grinned smugly, and Shizuo fisted his hands. Walker intervened quickly.

"_Anyway_, so Shizuo gets Izaya to be his model for an audition shoot, and Izaya goes to Shizuo's 'house' for the shoot," Walker paused and seemed to accommodate a dreamy look to his expression, " and over the course of shooting, they get interested in each other and fall in love~."

Izaya and Shizuo blanched, looking ready to protest, but then Erika jumped in again.

"And don't forget the sex! There's a lot of that. Like, a lot. It's kind of great. And so steamy, and hot, and it's perfect in every way so you guys are gonna love it," she grinned, and Izaya couldn't help but interpret the last part of the statement as more of a threat.

"Oh-ho, yes there is, and we went _full out kinky _this time, since you guys are gonna draw lots of attention. But don't let me spoil it for you! We want you guys to read it tonight and tell us what you think tomorrow morning so we can start filming as soon as possible," Walker added excitedly.

"And I can't wait to get you into those outfits," Erika blurted, "they're so sexy and hot and, and, " she seemed to zone out into her imagination, since her words stopped there, increasing the anxiety in the two actors.

Izaya and Shizuo, already having forgotten his presence, were somewhat surprised when Kadota's voice eased into the commotion.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one day. So I want you two," Kadota motioned to Izaya and Shizuo, "to go home, cool off, go over the script, and come back here tomorrow morning without trying to kill each other."

Shizuo and Izaya glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes, hostility radiating between them.

Kadota noticed and added, "There's not enough caffeine in the world to let me handle the both of you like that." He gestured to his empty coffee container to emphasize his point, with a small smile.

The first to act, Izaya shrugged, and stretched from his slouched position, "Whatever you say, boss. As long as I'm not expected to be thrilled about the," Izaya gave Shizuo a repulsed once-over, "_prospect_."

"Fuck off already," Shizuo growled.

Kadota fixed Shizuo with a stern stare, and Izaya grinned as he sauntered over to the front door, "Since Shizu-chan asked so nicely."

As he passed by the line of shoes belonging to his employers, Izaya's grin stretched wider.

"Whoops!" Pretending to trip, Izaya let his limbs flail dramatically for a moment, before giving a solid kick to one of the harder looking shoes. When the shoe collided with Shizuo's shin, he straightened up, satisfied.

"_Fuck_!" Shizuo hissed, turning sharply to Izaya.

"Oh, clumsy me. Sorry Shizu-chan! See you tomorrow! Deuces," Izaya saluted, yanking open the front door. Before the shoe Shizuo flung back at him hit its target, Izaya was already out the door and had slammed it shut quickly behind him.

Shizuo continued to fume

"Stupid fucking _asshole_. He'll get what he deserves," He spat, fisting his hands by his sides and fighting for the control to not run after the maniacal brunet.

For a moment everyone was silent, not wanting to be the one to wreck the perpetuated calm. Then, hesitantly, Kadota put his hand on Shizuo's shoulder.

"Don't obsess over what he's done, that's what he wants." Kadota sighed, moving his hand to rub at his temples, "Just….don't show him he gets to you. Then he'll stop."

"Easier said than done," Shizuo mumbled, feeling some of his anger drain away.

"I don't wanna see his fucking face tomorrow," The blond added stubbornly.

Kadota tensed. "Your contract's been signed, Shizuo."

Shizuo turned to face him fully, with a sort of glint in his eyes that increased his employers' wariness.

"Don't get me wrong, Kadota, I have no intention to back out. The flea's the whole reason I agreed to this, anyway."

At this, the other three jolted, unsure that they heard Shizuo correctly.

"And why's that?" Walker interjected curiously.

Shizuo grinned, smile devoid of the gentle happiness it usually represented.

"I said I'd show him his place. I intend to, Yumasaki, I do." Shizuo's gaze flickered to Erika, and he snatched his copy of the script off the coffee table, held it up, and said;

"You guys wanted kinky? Oh, he'll be screaming all right."


	4. Can't Be Friends

Without another word, Shizuo spun happily on his heel, and strutted to the front door, with a grin on the brink of insanity.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." And then he was gone.

The first to react was Erika, a wicked grin spreading across her face as she giggled into her palm.

Walker and Kadota blanched, and Kadota retained an uneasy expression whilst Walker seemed to be a little amused.

"Well, at least he's optimistic." Walker suggested.

Erika's laughter bubbled up over her hand, and she clutched at her stomach. Excitement was etched into every crevice of her features, and her wild wide eyes caught the men's rapt attention.

"You guys…" She barely stifled her laughs, entire body encased with shudders, "this," she stopped to try to calm herself unsuccessfully, "is going to be," she inhaled deeply, smile spreading, "_AWESOME_."

"Oh, brother," Kadota mumbled, shock turning to slight annoyance.

"Why aren't you more excited, Dotachin!" Erika exploded, gripping the man's arm with surprising strength.

"Because, unlike you, I'm actually worried that Shizuo's going to maul Izaya tomorrow." Kadota said sternly.

"Pfft," Erika rolled her eyes, "Don't you know anything Dotachin? You've been in this business, what, three years now?"

"Four," he mumbled quietly.

She ignored him, releasing his arm, "He's _obviously_ just going to try and out-seme Izayan."

Kadota eyed her with vague confusion, "Well he_ is_ top."

"What she _means_," Walker interjected, "is; Izaya likes to be in control, even if it means from the bottom, so, in her opinion, Shizuo is going to make sure that doesn't happen. Basically turning him into a moaning, writhing, mess."

Erika nodded enthusiastically, "It's pretty clear. And I can't wait."

Walker paused thoughtfully, "Personally, I can't see that happening. Izaya's just as hard-headed as Shizuo, and—"

Kadota groaned. "Can we please not talk about them like some characters from your weird comic books—"

"_Manga_."

"—whatever. I just hope they don't waste the money we spent setting this up. If this doesn't end up happening, it's coming out of you two's paychecks."

Walker gaped at him, "_Wha—_"

"_No_ problem, Dotachin! When it comes to all that's righteous and yaoi, you can leave it to us." Erika slapped Walker on the back, her confident smile making her seemingly unfazed at all by Kadota's threat.

"Come along, Yumacchi! There is much work to be done," Erika exclaimed, hooking her arm with Walkers, and dragging the disgruntled man along with her to the door.

"What? Where are you g—"

"_Dotachin!_ Do _not_ question the actions of a professional. I—I mean, _we_, have got this," she scolded the other brunet, who stood, looking confused, across the living room.

Walker didn't even have the chance to represent himself, as he was pulled out the front door along with his friend, who struggled with closing the door behind them.

"So much for a team effort," Kadota mumbled under his breath, all alone in the vacant house, rubbing his temples with his forefingers. He eyed the leftover copy of the script and sighed. Though their schedule for the day was cut in half, and he was beginning to doubt the entire project, he had a grudging respect for Erika's word that wouldn't let him quit. She had an uncanny ability to keep her promises, no matter the consequence.

Gathering up his things, including the dislocated shoe that Izaya and Shizuo had thrown around, Kadota locked up the rented house for the night, and headed home.

Further away, driving up the interstate, Walker had caught a ride with Erika and they were discussing their options animatedly.

"So, I was thinking—" Erika started, before being interrupted by Walker.

"Karisawa-san, eyes on the road."

"Yes, anyway, maybe you could talk to ShizuShizu and I could talk to IzaIza."

Walker quickly shoved his palm against the steering wheel, which Erika had let slip from her grasp with her hand gestures, and swerved the car back into place between the road lines, barely missing an oncoming vehicle.

"You need your hands to drive successfully. Unless you're someone who can use their feet. And, talk to them about what?"

"Ab—"

"Not like Shizuo-san really listens anyway. Actually, I remember this one ti—"

"_Ahem._ You're one to speak, Yumacchi—"

"Eyes. Road. _Now_."

"Chill, not like I'm gonna—"

"Stop!"

"…Oops, forgot that sign was there."

"What if an old lady had been crossing? Huh?"

"Well, you see, dearest Yumacchi—"

"Actually I don't see, because you haven't turned on your headlights."

"Right." Erika flipped on her brights, accidentally blinding the first of oncoming traffic, before unanimous honking encouraged her to turn the brightness down.

"Back to the original point," she continued with a huff, "just go over the script with him."

"Who?"

"Who do you _think_."

"Shizuo-san?"

"Duh. Like I was saying; go through the lines with him, get him comfortable, and then ease him into the idea of speaking them to Izayan. Like, maybe, offer to roleplay."

"Karisawa-san, I've known you for a while now, and I think it's about time to tell you; I don't want to sleep with men. Now I know you've been trying to make me swing that way for a while, but I just don't feel _comfortable—_"

The sound of laughter cut him off.

"Y-Yu-Walker!" Erika gasped through her giggles, "That's great and all, but this actually has nothing to do with trying to get you gay-ified."

"Oh…Well, then." Walker flushed, turning to look out the window, "Red light," he mumbled absently.

"Hm. Imagine that. Oh well, details. But as I was _trying_ to tell you—I don't want you to _literally_ act it out with him. Just, like, say IzaIza's lines and get Shizu-chan to imagine he's speaking to him."

"But then he'll kill me!"

Erika scoffed, making a sharp swerve that sent Walker slamming uncomfortable into the passenger door.

"That wouldn't happen. Besides, if we can't get them to work together soon, Dotachin will be a quitter and give up! You know he has patience issues. And, sorry, but I love the possibility of getting those two to make delicious porn more than I love you."

Walker gasped theatrically, thrusting a hand to his chest, fisting over his heart, while he turned wide, disbelieving eyes to Erika.

"I _knew_ you were cheating on me with gay porn! I knew it! And now you're sending me to my death to get rid of the evidence. Some best friend."

Erika giggled, only sobering when she ran the curb.

"Smooth. Hey, why are we in Shizuo-san's area?"

Erika rolled her eyes. "I just told you, Yumacchi. Practice. _Persuasion_."

_"Tonight?"_

"Of course tonight! They have to be working together by tomorrow. And don't worry, I'm going straight over to IzaIza's."

"But, but, I'm not even _good _with persuasion. I can't even persuade you to keep your eyes on the road."

"It's okay. Shizu-chan likes you, you'll be fine. I hope. Well, here we are! No rethinking things now, go get him, trooper."

Erika pulled over in the parking lot of an apartment complex, looking at Walker expectantly to get out.

"You're joking. I never agree—"

"Out of my car, _now._" Erika practically shoved Walker from the car, ignoring the dejected expression he sent her as she drove away.

* * *

_Ding_.

Shizuo groaned from his laying position on the coach, glaring in the direction of his front door. He made no move to get up, instead turning back to the television.

Knocking sounded at the door, and the bell rang again.

He grit his teeth, determined not to ruin his attempt at relaxing after a stressful day.

"_Shizuo-saaaaaaan_," a familiar voice whined.

"Go away, I'm not home." Shizuo growled.

"_Shizuo-san._"

Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"What?"

The muffled voice sighed, "Karisawa-san made me come here. Just let me in."

Annoyed, Shizuo relented, hoisting himself up from the comfortable couch with effort, making a groan of frustration as he did so. Walker heard his reluctant growl from the other side of the door, and felt slightly relieved when the door opened to the other foreboding man.

"Hey there, sunshine." Walker grinned.

Shizuo merely glowered down at him, before stepping aside to let Walker move in.

Walker strode into the living room Shizuo had just vacated, where the plasma television hanging from the cherrywood headboard of a shelved stand was still running on some family movie. He stumbled over the shin-high glass coffee table that rested on a stormy carpet, and groaned, holding his knee. He tried to make his way to the cushioned chair and wall window, limping oddly on one leg, until he fell back into the wooden backrest of it.

Watching with mild interest, Shizuo shuffled over the polished wooden floor and sat himself down in the comfy tan sofa he'd previously occupied. Walker rubbed at his shin a bit, mumbling to himself, before doing a double take out the gray-curtained window, which had an eagle-eye view of the glimmering city below the apartment.

"Woah, I didn't even notice the view you have here before," the sandy-haired man commented, turning to Shizuo finally. He seemed to forget his injured leg, lifting his feet onto the black-cushioned footrest in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess," Shizuo uttered absently, glancing out the darkened window as well.

His mocha eyes turned back to Walker in an instant, though, in askance.

"Why did Karisawa send you here?"

Surprise flitted over Walker's face, before he processed the question. He stared nervously at the austere cream-colored walls, wondering how he should voice his stance. Or if he should voice it at all; maybe he could just get a ride home from Shizuo without mentioning the script at all. That might work.

But when he met Shizuo's gaze, he knew Shizuo wouldn't believe Erika sent him there to get a ride home. And his devious friend would find out, anyway. He sighed.

"Well, she-_we _thought it might be a good idea to go over the script." He began hesitantly, searching Shizuo's gaze in case the man showed any signs of anger.

Unaware of Walker's tautness, Shizuo kept his unwavering gaze on the other as he replied.

"I was going to read through it later," he said.

"Yes, but, she wants to," Walker paused thoughtfully, "_practice_, per se."

"Practice?" Confusion flickered in Shizuo's eyes.

"I thought that was what tomorrow was for."

Walker shifted. "Right, well, we can't be entirely certain that you and Izaya-san won't have another episo-"

"Fucking flea, just _thinking_ about him gets me pissed. No matter what, you can't stop me from hating him," Shizuo growled.

Walker put his hands up defensively, "No, no, and we're not trying to. What I'm trying to say is, we should try acting it out tonight so that tomorrow you both know what your doing, so you don't have to spend as much time with each other."

"Hm. Well I can read it out loud to myself or whatever, I'll be fine. It's the _flea _you're gonna wanna check up on."

"That's what Karisawa-san's working on," Walker breathed, but Shizuo didn't seem to hear him. "What I mean by practice, though, is you act out your part," Walker swallowed, " to me, and I'll act out...Izaya-san..."

His voice quieted by a few notches at the last bit. Shizuo's expression was unreadable.

Silence reigned between them, and the quiet was getting to Walker. He _knew_ this was a bad ide-

"Fine."

Walker blinked.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like you're actually the flea."

"But you know you'll be addressing your lines to Izaya-san even with me here, right?"

"...I can manage."

Walker released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"All right then, go get your script and we can begin," he said.

Shizuo frowned. "We have to do it _now?_ Watch this show with me, or something."

He flipped the channel randomly, before placing the remote back on the coffee-table. He was back to lounging in his sofa, and he wasn't exactly willing to get up again.

"Shizuo-san, do you even know what this show is about?" Walker stared skeptically at the television screen, since Shizuo had turned it onto a soap opera of some sort.

"Well, yeah, I mean there's the people...and the guy did the thing, so the girl's all..." Shizuo faltered, actually trying to pay attention to what was happening on screen. He hadn't the slightest idea of the on-screen struggle.

"Yes, that sounds like an accurate description." Walker grabbed the lean black remote from off the coffee-table, and turned the television off.

"From someone who hasn't watched a single episode," he finished.

Shizuo glowered at Walker, before forcing himself off the couch _once_ _again_. He trudged across the den to the sliding cherrywood doors of his bedroom to retrieve the script he'd haphazardly thrown onto his mattress.

He rejoined Walker in the livingroom, and noted the lack of script in his agent's possession, causing him to frown.

"Hey, won't you need one too?" He gestured to his script.

Walker waved it off nonchalantly.

"I wrote it-"

"I thought Karisawa wrote it."

"-we worked together! Anyway, I know the lines and what's supposed to go down."

The dirty-blond man rose from his chair to stand parallel to Shizuo, and stretched slightly.

"So. Let's get started. Refresh my memory, what's the beginning?"

Shizuo opened the first page, and his face distorted into a half-grimace half-amusement expression.

"'Scene One: Camera focuses on Shizuo, setting up photoshoot equipment, when the doorbell rings. The doorbell rings and he'," the corners of his mouth turned upwards, "'_struts_ over to the door and _sexily_ opens it." His smile fluctuates with the next sentence.

"'Izaya is seen leaning _slutily_ against the door, and grins coyly up at him,'" Shizuo sputtered with laughter, "'w-with _alluring seductive mischievous _eyes.' Okay, Karisawa definitely wrote this," He grinned at Walker.

"Let's just start the lines," the other uttered.

Shizuo sighed, "'_You're_ here early, Izaya-kun."

The blond's baritone voice seemed to edge a notch deeper, something Walker couldn't deny sent a shiver down his spine. He swallowed when the other's gaze seemed to go molten with an intensity that wasn't there before.

"'I couldn't wait any longer'," Walker spoke in a hesitant monotone.

"'Well, I won't make you wait any longer, I'll give you what you came for'," Shizuo said, a low vibration in his voice that had a growl-like edge to it.

Walker swallowed, "'Give me all you've got.'"

Shizuo smirked, skimming over the few stage directions.

"'I wanna photograph every part of your body, babe, those clothes don't do you justice.'" Shizuo stifled a laugh, trying to keep his expression bordering predatory.

"'What are you doing?'" Walker deadpanned.

He jolted when Shizuo was suddenly next to him, playing with the zipper of his jacket, "Uh, really, Shizuo-san? What are you doing?"

Shizuo grinned slyly at him, "It says I'm supposed to undress 'you' now. 'For the sake of art, the clothes need to be shed from your Adonis-esque body in order for my camera to capture your true beauty.' A-apparent-tly." Shizuo stuttered slightly at the end from a laugh that broke through his restraints.

Walker flushed, and stepped back from Shizuo, "You don't have to actually act it out, and, and, _Karisawa-san_ wrote that, not me!"

Shizuo snorted, his entire façade of a suave photographer coming on to 'Izaya' shaken off.

"I'm definitely _not_ saying this to the flea." Shizuo glanced at the text again, "He has a fucking scrawny ass, nothing remotely close to something needing to be 'preserved forever in my memory card'. What the_ hell_," He trailed off.

Walker chewed on the inside of his cheek, "It's just…a thing. You don't have to _think_ it, just say it, and fuck him, then you'll be done."

"…Are you supposed to phrase it like that? You know, as a director. Creative genius and all."

"Probably not," Walker admitted, "but it'll be better for all of us if we go along with Karisawa-san's romanticized fantasy. You don't want to know what happened last time someone tampered with her 'baby'."

Shizuo grimaced, "Her _baby?_"

"She treats every production like a child. Trust me, it gets intense."

Frowning deeper, Shizuo scanned the script more, turning a couple pages.

"But can you _really_ imagine me saying; 'Art is part of me. You are my art. _You_ are part of me. Let me enter and become part of you,' to that _vermin?_"

"I guess no—"

"_Fuck_ no. I'd rather disembowel myself."

"—but a job is a job, and Shizuo-san, Karisawa-san was right with how much cash and popularity this could bring in. For the time being, can't you just _try_ to cooperate?"

Shizuo turned away from walker, stalking back to his bedroom, "I'll fuck him and everything, but if I have to say those lines, he better not fuck it up by pissing me off."

Walker decided not to voice the issue of Shizuo getting annoyed just at the other's _existence_, and followed the taller blond into his room. Shizuo was lying on his back on his black comforter, staring at the ceiling, with the script folded over his stomach.

"Shizuo-san," Walker started, "we aren't even past the first page of the script."

Shizuo glanced at him.

"Yeah?"

"And you're just lying there."

"Yes."

"Why," Walker was vaguely amused now.

"I'm tired and the script gives me a headache."

"Come on, you're gonna have to say those lines sooner or later. Would you prefer_ me_ or _Izaya-san_ to practice on?"

Shizuo frowned at him, "Does it really matter? Either way the bastard's annoying face is gonna come to mind. Then I'm just gonna wanna hurt you."

Walker sighed, and glanced at Shizuo's clock that flashed '_12:00_' repeatedly on its digital screen next to the bed.

"Your clock's not set, you know."

Shizuo didn't bother looking at it.

"That's unfortunate."

Frowning, Walker pulled out his phone to check the time instead, "Well, you can't use that as a viable excuse for being late tomorrow morning."

Grinning, Shizuo waved him off; inwardly glad he could put the script _away_ for the rest of the night.

"No later than nine, Shizuo-san," Walker cooed, slipping out of the doorway.

Shizuo listened for the footsteps to fade, and the telltale clicking of the front door's lock before he drifted off.

Once outside the apartment building, Walker palmed his phone again, pressing a couple numbers in rapid succession before cradling it to his ear.

_Ring_.

_Ring_.

_Ring_.

_Ri_—

"_'Sup."_

Walker felt a frown creasing his expression. He was still a bit sore about how Erika had ditched him earlier.

"Karisaawaaa-saaan, I'm stranded and need a ride home."

A pause, then, "_Did you guys do it?"_

"The script?"

"_Uh_, yes," Erika sounded eager and impatient.

Walker shifted, biting his lip slightly.

"Of course. We got through the whole thing, no _problem_. You might say I'm amazing," he lied.

A high pitched squeal over the line made Walker hold his phone away from his ear.

"_Yesyesyes! __''__I got through it with Izayan too and I think it's going to be the sexiest thing on the planet! Yumacchi, don't you see what a genius I am now? You never should have doubted me_!" Erika's words slurred together in a confusing jumble.

Walker blinked slowly. "…Yes."

Another almost-scream had him hanging his phone tenderly from his fingertips, far away from his head.

"_Okay I'll be there in like a sec, I knew it would work out, Yumacchi,"_ Erika giggled excitedly.

Walker was about to argue that there would _most likely be a lot more kinks in her design_, but the dial tone interrupted him. He groaned to himself with a grimace, and slid his phone back in his nondescript jacket's pocket.

He squinted up at the sky above the city, failing to see much more than a couple specks of light that usually proved to be planes or tower structures in the night sky. The light from the city surrounding him polluted the sky and blinded his view of the stars he knew were there, and he wished with all the stress swirling around in his head, that he could have just one peek at a falling star to wish for this production to move on smoothly.

Almost immediately after this thought, a flash of light appeared, but it was from Walker's left, entirely the wrong color and he had to jump back on the sidewalk to avoid collision with the swerving Accord that flashed its headlights at him. Walker had to blink a few times to snap himself out of his daze, and he narrowed his eyes at the figure in the front seat, who waved to him enthusiastically.

"Yuuumacchiiiiiiiii, we don't have all night," Erika called.

"Coming, darling~" Walker responded, plastering his usual grin on, and he skipped over to the passenger door, slipping into the car next to his friend.

Erika started off driving again, not giving Walker enough time to fasten his seatbelt before they lurched into motion.

"Brings car sickness to a whole new level," he murmured, locking his belt in place.

Erika glanced at him, "What?"

"Oh, nothing!" He assured her with a smile.

"Well then, tell me about how it weeeent," Erika's eyes widened eagerly.

"I told you," Walker scoffed, "it went _amazingly_."

"Yes, but, what did Shizu-chan _say_ about it?"

"I'll only tell you if you manage to get us home safely."

"Pfft, have I ever failed you?" Erika turned to Walker with the most serious expression she could muster, and received a skeptical look in return.

"You're about to if you keep going to wrong way on a one way road. By the way, no turns on red," Walker deadpanned, pointing out the signs Erika seemed to deem irrelevant.

"Irrelevant."

Point proven.

"In general he had," Walker thought for a moment, "a _positive outlook_ about him."

"Positive outlook."

"Yes."

"Good enough for me," Erika cheered, pulling into the parking lot for her and Walker's apartment complex.

"I still can't believe you'd just ditch me there," Walker sighed, getting ready to hop out of Erika's car.

"All for the love of art, Yummacchi." She put the car in park, and jerked her keys from the ignition, "Now go inside, my love, and prepare me a feast! For I am ravenous."

Walker made a show of yanking his seatbelt off with teary eyes, despite the slight rugburn, and he jumped out of the car.

"You only wanted me to live with you for the _cooking_. My heart, it breaks," he sobbed, running with a stumble into the apartment building, leaving Erika laughing behind him.

* * *

**A/N: So I don't know if anyone was confused, but I just wanna throw it out there that Erika has _a lot _of nicknames for pretty much everyone, so if you see me switching the names around with her a lot, that's why. c: **

**And you guys are aweesoommmeee, your reviews really make me smile sometimes :D -like that.**


	5. Overnight Celebrity

Izaya stared at the script in his hand.

And then he stared some more.

He reread a few sections of it, multiple times, each time hoping that his eyes deceived him. But no such relief came.

"Okay, who the fuck wrote this, _Hallmark?_"

At first, he had been generally displeased with his submissive role, since succumbing to a beast like Shizuo wasn't something he exactly anticipated with enthusiasm. Not like his agent did, anyway.

After their initial meeting, Izaya was sure both he and Shizuo silently agreed on mutual animosity.

It wasn't in his nature to hate people; quite the opposite, really. He had harbored a fascination with every person he'd been filmed with; able to dissect them quite easily into what _really_ turned them on, and what completely wiped out their libido. He'd been able to navigate them the way he pleased, through his body and how he wanted things to go on camera.

Despite all this, Izaya held distaste for Shizuo that was embedded far before their meeting. He didn't like how straightforward all Shizuo's actions were. As an actor, it was their job to engage the audience. As a porn star, it was their job to keep people hopelessly turned on, dangling by a thread of lust with the use of their body. Style and passion were what mattered, and both were things Izaya felt Shizuo lacked.

Izaya's own success came from his ability to transform his appearance. He'd learned to be the perfect writhing and moaning bottom everyone wanted, as well as the teasing, controlling, and possessive top audiences loved to imagine having, or being. His overall allure didn't hurt, either. His rather slight and feminine appearance struck a chord with men, and his drowning sangria eyes against his creamy complexion and tousled raven hair made women swoon.

As for Shizuo, it ticked Izaya off that the blond had risen so far as to be his competitor, all from his image. He was the brother of a hot-shot model, and definitely shared the features. If it wasn't for his arylide blond hair, Shizuo could be the definition of natural beauty, because of his soft but defined features and warm, golden-flecked mocha eyes that highlighted his honey skin. Not to mention his 'natural talent' was far above average.

Not that Izaya would ever admit that, though.

So, when they finally met, Izaya couldn't help his innocent taunts to the other. He hadn't even _guessed_ the other would have the _audacity_ to loathe _him_. Shizuo had treated him with hostility from the start, and that made Izaya's jaunts go further, which, in turn, made Shizuo respond more harshly. That was when it seemed to click with Izaya that he couldn't bend this man the way he wanted. And _that _burned more than the insult of having to film with him in the first place.

And at that moment, staring at the script Erika left for him once he promised to be a '_good little porn star_' and memorize it, Izaya couldn't help feeling like the whole production was one sick joke.

He had never quite believed in hatred before this production. He thought hatred was merely an imbalance if misunderstandings, and therefore, had no true fuel for it. But at that moment, Izaya could honestly say loathing was rising inside him. And the central focus of that hatred was Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan. _I hate you_." He tested the words on his lips. He liked the way they felt.

His voice sounded odd in the otherwise silent expanse of apartment.

The rest of his distaste went to Erika's script of fantasies. Izaya glared down at it again.

"What the hell is that girl on, and where can I get some?" Izaya mumbled to himself.

He sighed, rubbing his temples and setting the script down on his desk. The glare from the lamplight beside him magnified through his reading glasses and irritated his eyes.

As they began to water, Izaya couldn't be entirely sure it was entirely due to the light's aggravation. He groaned, throwing another glower of contempt at the offending script, before closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He remained like that, not even realizing when the circles his fingers massaged in went slower and slower.

* * *

The shrill buzz of an alarm forced Izaya's mind to emerge from the depths of unconsciousness, and his groggy eyes to open slowly.

The burnt golden hue of a rising sun made splotches of light on his desk, where he'd fallen asleep accidentally the night before. He glanced around in a daze, before things began to register, and he realized the alarm buzzing from his bedside across the room meant he had to leave in about twenty minutes.

And he hadn't been able to memorize the script before he'd succumbed to his drowsiness.

Izaya groaned, running a hand through his hair as he sat straight up in his chair, his back protesting in its stiff state. He stretched and shot a glare at the stationary script folded on the table before he slowly rose from his chair.

As he stood and the blood began circulating normally throughout his system again, his mind sharpened and his drowsiness edged away.

Thankful for the shower he'd taken the night before, prior to Erika's surprise visit, Izaya went in search of clothes to throw on quickly, dropping his sleepwear on his abandoned bed. He wiggled his way into the uncooperative dark jeans he'd tossed over his sofa at another time, and blindly grabbed for a belt from the hooks in his closet. Scanning the shirts hanging from his closet, Izaya grabbed a plain wifebeater and shrugged it on before slipping a striped navy chambray on over it, habitually pushing the sleeve cuffs above his elbows.

He wondered if he'd need an excuse for not memorizing the script, as he stepped into his iron-colored shoes, fairly positive Shizuo wouldn't have memorized it either. He snickered, questioning the other's brain functionality as he swung the door open to his fridge and pulled out some ootoro; a mere morsel of the lifetime supply promised by Erika.

Chewing thoughtfully on a piece of the sushi, Izaya went and retrieved his script. He contemplated throwing it out and claiming to have lost it, though he knew his agent would suspect otherwise. It wasn't as though he couldn't remember a majority of the lines, certainly the ones he'd need for the day's shoot, but he'd feel better knowing the entirety of it, if only to have another thing to hold over Shizuo's head.

Grinning, Izaya imagined Shizuo looking completely blank in front of the cameras, completely lost because he had failed to learn any of his script. Then Izaya would have to feed him his lines, and Shizuo would loose his ridiculously short temper and wreck the entire set, perhaps even destroying the whole production. Maybe _then_ Erika would listen to him when Izaya had preferences on who he did and did not want to shoot with.

He grimaced, putting the rest of his ootoro back in the fridge, when he wondered if maybe Shizuo _would_ arrive prepared. Well, he could still hold his acting skills above the blond's. Izaya checked the time on his phone once he grabbed it from his kitchen counter, and smirked with the mental image of Shizuo trying to act out his hopelessly ridiculous lines.

It was enough motivation to send Izaya from his apartment with a cheery attitude and a grin on his face, actually looking forward to the beginning of the film.

* * *

The front door to the small rented house opened with a _slam_ of the doorknob hitting the parallel wall.

"No need to worry; Izaya-sama's here now," Izaya sung loftily, kicking the door closed behind him.

In the den in front of him, six heads turned his way.

"Ah, fuck, my day's ruined," Shizuo muttered, leaning back into the couch he was situated in. Sitting across from him, Walker grinned apologetically, though Izaya merely waved the comment off.

"Sometimes it's hard for people to voice their true feelings, Shizu-chan, I understand." Izaya tossed his car keys onto the shelf hanging from one of the den's walls.

Shizuo bristled. "The only _emotion_ a flea like you deserv-"

"Impeccable timing! It's just hit nine," an enthusiastic voice piped up, as the coyly grinning man Izaya recognized as his doctor jumped up from next to Shizuo.

"Impeccable timing, indeed," Izaya grinned to himself, noticing the fuming frown on Shizuo's face.

Pressed between the eager faces of Walker and Erika, Kadota deemed it time to chime in, "Er, we were just discussing medical arrangements. Kishitani here will be sitting through the shoot," he shifted, "and give you guys just a quick check up this morning, while Togusa sets up the remaining camera equipment."

Hearing his name, the mousy-haired Togusa looked up quizzically from his laptop. He noticed Izaya standing nearby, and nodded at him before going back to the complicated-looking program on his screen.

Izaya hummed, "So what does this 'check up' consist of?"

"Just the basics; height, weight, blood pressure, general bodily assessment," Shinra replied.

"I was hoping he'd take blood so maybe we could just bleed you out," Shizuo added, glaring at Izaya.

Izaya grimaced. "That's charming."

"Yes, well, I'll go get the medical station set up, so one of you," Shinra gestured at Izaya and Shizuo, "needs to come with me."

He moved past Izaya, unnecessary lab coat fluttering behind him as he headed in the direction of the stairs. Izaya glanced at Shizuo, who was stretching and rising from the couch. The blond muttered an 'I'll go first', shouldered by Izaya, and followed the doctor to the second floor bathroom. Scowling, Izaya took his place on the couch, maneuvering around the coffee-table.

Togusa sighed and stood as well, closing his laptop. "I'd best set up the equipment now, it's going to take time and care. Come along, Kadota-san, there's much work to be done."

Kadota obeyed, following behind Togusa, while the other began to tell him the details of carrying and placing delicate equipment. The man's obsession with how his technology was cared for always amused Izaya.

"Saburou-kun is going to have a heart attack when his tech stops working one of these days," The brunet giggled.

Noticing the lack of response from the two agents seated adjacent to him, Izaya glanced curiously in their direction. Walker and Erika seemed to be staring into space, though with rather unsettling smiles on their faces.

"You two seem rather quiet today," he said.

Erika seemed to acknowledge Izaya, suddenly fixing her gaze on him. "Today we get to put you guys in costume! It's going to be so great," she beamed at him.

"How concerned should I be about these 'costumes'?" Izaya feigned worry.

Erika sighed dreamily. "Not concerned at all, Izayan~ You're gonna look hot. Like, the _smex_."

He scoffed, "When do I ever not?"

She smirked at him, but before she could retort, Shinra called from over the balcony.

"Orihara-kun, it's your turn." The bespectacled man turned back to the bathroom.

Izaya stood, and Erika rose with him.

"I'm going with you, I need to talk to you a bit."

Despite the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, Izaya winked at her.

"You just have a doctor/patient kink," he teased.

He didn't see the thoughtful expression that bloomed on her face as she contemplated his comment.

When they reached the bathroom, Shinra slammed the door shut behind them, and promptly locked it.

"Clothes off, Orihara-kun," the doctor said. The smile on his face would be rather disconcerting to anyone who wasn't familiar with his quirks.

"You seem rather eager, Shinra, is there something you'd like to admit?" Izaya grinned back. He began unbuttoning his shirt nonetheless, unperturbed by his agent surveying the scene.

Shinra, preoccupied with sorting fluids and needles, hummed in reply.

"Though the prospect is very tempting, I have a lovely wife at home whom I'd never betray."

"But you admit I'm tempting."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Orihara-kun." The doctor faced Izaya with a needle in hand, and an eerie reflection of light gleamed from his glasses.

Izaya cast his shirt on the towel rack, leaving his tank top on, and started working on his jeans.

"So you finally proposed to Celty?" Erika was removed from silence with intrigue.

Shinra faltered. "Well, no, but..."

Erika's face fell.

"Someday?" Izaya finished, throwing his pants and boxers over his shirt.

Nodding with a returned grin, Shinra stepped over to Izaya, and began swabbing his left shoulder with numbing cream.

"Woah, maybe Shizu-chan needed a rabies shot, but I promise I'm clean," Izaya glanced suspiciously at the needle in the doctor's other hand.

Shinra chuckled, "This is just an immunity injection. Make sure everyone's as sterilized as possible."

Hands suddenly clammy, Izaya turned to Erika for a distraction.

"So you said you had to talk to me?"

She looked confused for a moment, before recognition lit in her eyes. "Oh! Right, I wanted firstly to make sure you memorized the script last night."

Her eyes bore into Izaya's as she awaited an answer. Izaya pursed his lips, as if contemplating a response. Erika's gaze grew harder.

"I got the gist of it," he replied finally.

"_What?_" Erika practically screeched.

Izaya was about to defend himself, when Shinra jabbed the needle into his shoulder, and he flinched.

He grit his teeth, "Shinra, are you _specifically_ aiming for the bone?"

"Nope, sorry about that," Shinra shrugged, throwing the needle out.

Erika mumbled under her breath, "Serves you right."

"Aw, why so sore, Erika?" Izaya pouted, holding his arm where he'd gotten the shot.

She glared at him, "You know, _Shizuo_ memorized the entirety of it."

Izaya blanched, "Ch, _that_ Neanderthal? No way."

"Yes, way. If you don't straighten up, mister, and take this production seriously, it won't only be the end of your life supply of ootoro. I'll make sure to sign you up for _every single porn I feel like_, without consulting you, and make sure it's not something you'd enjoy in the _least_."

"I could get a new agent."

The smirk Erika put on caused a shiver to travel Izaya's spine. He barely registered the steady squeezing on his upper arm where Shinra was taking his blood pressure.

He was sure, with her next words, that the pressure's level went up.

"Oh, but you _wouldn't_, Izaya. I got you to the top, and I could easily take you back down. You know this. I've got connections with every major label and producer for this business, because, unlike _some_ people, I'm dedicated to what I do-" Izaya mumbled under his breath, "-and don't call me a pervert, I'm just a dreamer!"

She cleared her throat and returned to a cheerful demeanor.

"Anyway," she continued, "please show me that you're still the sex god I thought you were when I first signed you. If you hate Shizu-chan, fine, but turn the energy into something productive. Turn it into _passion_. We've been waiting for this big break for a long time, and you shouldn't let your petty distaste ruin it."

Izaya grumbled, "Fine."

Shinra remained silent, pressing his stethoscope to Izaya's back.

"Besides, I really don't see how you're resistant to this guy's major hotty mchott hottness. It's, like, over nine thousand! And can't you see how he's just a big brute on the outside, but on the inside he's just like a delicate little flower?" Erika gushed, not surprising Izaya, who had long since grown used to her mood swings.

He only laughed, trying to imagine Shizuo as a 'delicate little flower'.

"I don't know if delicate is the right word for Shizu-chan, but believe me, I can resist anything he has to offer." Before Erika could object, he added, "Didn't you have something else to tell me?"

She frowned for a moment."Yeah. Well, I was just going to ask you or Shinra for your allergies," she said offhandedly.

"Allergies? Are you trying to kill me already?" Izaya raised a brow, while Shinra ushered him to the rather large marble countertop by the sink vanity.

Erika looked at him accusingly, "If you had actually _memorized_ the script, you'd _know_ why I'm asking."

From in front of Izaya, Shinra murmured,"Lay down, spread your legs."

Izaya obeyed, grimacing when his skin came in contact with the cold marble as he lay down on the makeshift table.

"You'd be surprised with how many times I've heard that one, Shinra," he grinned up at the doctor who loomed over him, pressing at seemingly random spots of his abdomen.

Inspecting the other's pelvis, Shinra simpered coyly. "I highly doubt that, Orihara-kun."

Making a low coughing sound in the base of her throat, Erika glowered at Shinra's back as he hid Izaya's face from her view. Sensing his agent's impatience, Izaya craned his neck to see Erika.

"Right, so allergies. I'm pretty much immune to anything besides the power of your fujoshi wrath. And olives. Olives are pretty much my kryptonite," he said. "But don't tell Shizu-chan, or I'm pretty sure he'll try to force-feed them down my throat."

Erika's mood seemed to lighten again.

"That's great, because there is some foodplay going down." She paused, "Hey, force-feeding is kind of kinky..."

Izaya recoiled, sitting up as Shinra moved back to his tools gathered in the sink. He recognized the devious expression on her face.

"No, thanks. I've got the sneaking suspicion he'll be 'force-feeding' me something _else_ anyway," Izaya grumbled.

Breaking from her transient daze, Erika commanded, "You, stand up, now."

"Yes, your majesty," Izaya quipped in an impressionable baritone.

He hopped off the counter, assuming Shinra was finished since the doctor ignored his movement, and sashayed over to Erika. She stared at him hard, looking him up and down, with an intense scrutiny he remembered from when she first signed him. He brushed off the nostalgia soon enough, when her eyes met his approvingly.

"You've kept up with yourself, I was just checking."

"What were you expecting?"

"True, you are the definition of 'high maintenance'," Erika nodded.

"Beauty comes _naturally_ with the name Orihara Izaya, dearest Erika."

"Such a perfect little uke you make," she gushed, patting his cheek happily.

He frowned indignantly, "Hey, _just_ because a man takes care of himself does _not_ make him automatically gay."

When his agent looked ready to protest, he continued, "I mean, just look at Shizu-chan! Sure he looks okay-"

"-super hot," Erika corrected.

"-on the outside, but do either of us know if he's kept care _down there?_ No. And I'm assuming he doesn't when people aren't telling him to, and yet, he is obviously gay."

"Actually," Shinra interrupted, "if it's of any value to you-"

"It probably isn't," Izaya uttered callously.

"-when he came in, he didn't even need the shots since he'd had an appointment a few days before today with me in preparation, so he went straight to change. He was even more prepared than _you_ Izaya, and that's saying something. And, yes, he shaves," Shinra finished.

Izaya blew his bangs from over his eyes in a huff, noticing the change in the way the doctor addressed him, "Alright, Shinra, not that the fact doesn't remain he's an immoral imbecile."

He began to pull his clothes back on, less delicate with the fabric than he was before.

Shinra merely sighed, and shook his head. "Your logic is still imperfect. Obviously, you both are bisexual, and it has nothing to do with your silly arms race with trying to outdo him, through _hygiene_, of all things."

"Are we done in here?" Izaya asked, uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading.

Waving them off with a 'yes, go', Shinra went back to his medical equipment while Erika and Izaya took their leave through the bathroom door.

"Shinra can get much too _serious_ sometimes," Izaya whined at Erika.

"What can I say? Though I think it's rather endearing in a hate/love sort of way, your obsession with insulting Shizu-chan at every turn seems rather childish to some people. Like Shinra."

"But Erikaaaa, Shizu-chan blasphemies about _me_," Izaya put on his best pout for Erika, which she simply laughed at and pinched his cheek for.

"Speaking of Shizu-chan, he's probably changed already, you should get in your outfit too," Erika cut off with a suppressed squeal, and her entire body convulsed excitedly, "I can't wa~it."

Izaya offered an amused smile, that held a twinge of anxiety. Things that excited Erika usually didn't bode well for Izaya. Though, with the mention of his co-worker, Izaya couldn't help the faint tremor of thrill that ran down his spine, since it wasn't often he found someone who had the audacity to oppose him as _arrogantly_ as Shizuo did.

Suddenly, Erika started to waltz off in the direction of the loft's stairwell, giggling to herself. Something occurred to Izaya then.

"Am I supposed to guess where it is?" He asked.

With the confusion that flitted briefly over her expression, Erika only just seemed to realize she had yet to direct him to the changing room. "Next to the bathroom, that door to the left," she pointed, "that's the bedroom we're using for changing and such. You'll see your outfit hanging on one of the portable racks, it's in the plastic garment bag labeled '_Iza-Iza'._"

Without another word, Erika shoved Izaya roughly from behind in what he supposed was intended to be an encouraging pat on the back, and skipped off to the stairwell.

"Have _fun_," she called behind her, and Izaya had to wonder if she was hiding something. The thought made him smile softly as he turned and sashayed towards the plain white door Erika had gestured to.

Padding along the carpet just before his hand grasped the brass doorknob, Izaya froze when his hearing picked up scuffling muffled by the wood. Curious, Izaya squeezed the knob with his hand gently and began turning it at slow and minuscule intervals as to not alert the person in the room.

Normally, Izaya would've smirked and threw the door open widely, announcing his presence loudly to entertain himself with his victim's surprised and jolted expression. Though, being the changing room, Izaya snickered quietly to think of what kind of position the person would be in, and decided to sneak up on the unsuspecting coworker.

When he felt the pressure give, he pushed the door open slowly, and it made a hushed swooshing sound as it brushed along the carpet. He slipped in front of the door through the small opening he made with stealth, and peered over to the figure standing and muttering to himself by the clothing racks.

Izaya's grin cracked unbelievably wide, and he had to stifle a laugh at his own luck, beaming at the blond struggling with his fitted jeans parallel to him. The majority of the spacious room was cluttered with suspicious boxes, which only ended when the mess reached the bed area next to a rectangular window where Shizuo stood.

The blond was sheathed in dust-dappled sunlight, and the serene visage was only ruined by the obscene mutters that he emitted while struggling with his outfit. Izaya stepped carefully over to Shizuo, making sure his feet landed silently against the muffling floor. When he was behind the blond, he could see the other was struggling with his belt and the fly of his jeans, and Izaya suddenly weighed his options.

Allure of messing with his temperamental co-worker tugged at Izaya temptingly, though he was obstinate when recalling Erika's words of others finding his prodding childish. Shizuo swore to himself again, and bunched his hands in fists at his sides, and Izaya shrugged off his doubt, as well as his care of what else anyone thought of him.

He smiled, and snaked his arms around Shizuo's waist, in the gap between his arms and sides. Feeling the blond jolt in his embrace, Izaya let his hands drop down to the other's fly, teasing at the undone buttons. He pushed himself up on his toes, so that his chin rested on Shizuo's shoulder by his ear.

"Need help zipping up, _big boy?_"


	6. Love Faces

Knowing the smug voice, Shizuo's blood boiled and his eye twitched as sly fingers agilely zipped and buttoned his fly. His build up of rage glued him to the spot, and he tried to calm himself to little avail.

"Izaya. Why are you _here_?" He growled through his teeth, shoving the arms away from himself harshly.

Shizuo turned to face the grinning brunet, stiff and scowling. Izaya took a step towards him, and instinctively Shizuo stepped back, coming in contact with the window. He didn't flinch when the other grasped both ends of his belt, or even when he leaned in, uncomfortably close.

"_I_ came in here to change," he purred, deft hands working at the confusing belt though his eyes stayed burning into Shizuo's, "didn't expect I'd have to help you get dressed."

"You fucking-" Shizuo started.

"It's primitive knowledge to know how to fuck, Shizu-chan, which is the only reason I'm not surprised it's the only thing you know how to do." Izaya finished working the belt, and now gazed pompously at the blond with his arms folded over his chest in a vainglorious manner.

Shizuo couldn't stop himself from snapping.

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ you, flea," he snarled, before launching at Izaya, who pirouetted away from him easily, laughing gleefully as he sprinted out the bedroom door. Shizuo's eyes narrowed and he raced after the brunet, adrenaline propelling him forward with bloodlust.

"Ah~ Killing and fucking, Shizu-chan, the two most mindless actions," Izaya called behind him, skillfully perched on the railing of the loft.

Snapping his arm out, Shizuo made to grab at Izaya, but just then the brunet leaped from the balcony, and landed in a crouched position on the den floor. The momentum from Shizuo's lurch forward made him topple over the railing, though not with the same strategic grace Izaya possessed. Unfortunately, it was then that Kadota and Togusa reappeared with the filming equipment, marching in through the front door into the den right beneath Shizuo.

Izaya cackled, "Watch out, Dotachin and Saburou-kun, it's raining men!"

Neither men had time to process the warning, before Shizuo crashed on top of them, knocking them both to the floor and causing their equipment to scatter on the ground. Glancing behind him at the couches, Izaya caught Erika's disbelieving stare and Walker's blank expression. Shizuo brushed off the impact with an added layer of anger, and stood, glaring daggers at Izaya. the brunet smiled apologetically and dashed off, with Shizuo hot on his heel.

A half-sob half-shriek emitted from Togusa in the wreckage, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright," was Kadota's gruff reply.

"No, not you, my equipment! I swear, if it's broken-"

But Shizuo never heard what would've happened if his equipment was broken, because at that moment he'd chased Izaya behind a door leading from the den, which opened up into some kind of pantry. The brunet stood in front of him, head cocked to the side as he assessed the dead end. Shizuo grinned, and cracked his knuckles. Izaya turned to him, and bravely walked up to him until they were inches apart in the dim space.

"So, what are you going to do, now that you've cornered me?" Izaya breathed, his voice barely more than a husky whisper.

Flushing suddenly, Shizuo shoved Izaya away from him, pinning him against the wall with a hand around his throat and another smothering his mouth to try and stop his talking. The vibrations of his laughter rumbled against Shizuo's hands. While he was thinking of what he should do, knowing that punching the man probably meant delaying the dreaded production further, something wet slid across Shizuo's palm.

He flailed, reeling his hand back to wipe it against the wall, and Izaya grinned, licking his lips the same way he'd just licked Shizuo's hand. The blond's other hand pressed harder around Izaya's neck.

"Asphyxiation, kinky," he wheezed.

"Look here, you disgusting _maggot_," Shizuo spoke lowly, struggling to keep his tone even while glaring into coy crimson eyes, "I don't care if your _precious_ ego can't take the fact that someone _actually_ won't buy into your shit. _Don't_ fuck with me, because I have no problem with destroying that pretty little face of yours."

Shizuo felt Izaya's hand grip his wrist like a vice and the brunet's fingernails dig into his skin, while a saccharine smile still played at his lips. He didn't loosen his grip.

"That's perfectly fine, because I have no qualms about destroying your career." Izaya's strained voice somehow managed to lace itself with poison.

Shizuo smirked, "You're just filled with _shit_, aren't you? Listen, _Izaya-kun_, I just want to get one thing straight, right here, right now."

"This is the _perfect _way to have a diplomatic discussion." Izaya muttered sarcastically, and Shizuo's fingers flexed around his throat.

"I'm not here to discuss things with you. I'm going to tell you how things are gonna be."

"Shizu-chan, when people tell you to be assertive, this is not what they mean."

Taking in a deep breath, Shizuo worked on calming himself, lest he actually crush the other's throat. Before he could say any more, though, the door to the pantry swung open, and a blinding amount of light swirled into the room. Erika stood in the threshold,

"Okay boys, your little adventure's over, it's time for the _real_ fun to begin. So come with me, and save the killing for after the shoot." She clapped her hands, and turned on her heel, smiling as if Shizuo strangling Izaya was to be expected. He briefly wondered how many times she would've liked to do the same.

Reluctantly, Shizuo's hand dropped, and Izaya stumbled away from the wall as a dizzying amount of air rushed back into his lungs. They shot glares at each other for a moment, before stiffly following behind Erika back to the den.

The sound of chatter accompanied the sight of the den's ring of couches. Lights, cameras, and other complex technology was set up strategically throughout the room, the work of Togusa, Walker and Kadota. They now lounged on the leather couch diagonal to the door which Izaya, Shizuo and Erika appeared from, Togusa still with a sour expression. Shinra slouched in his cough, situated on the opposite side of the coffee-table as the others, and looked up at the approaching trio.

"We're good to go, cap'n," Erika saluted to Kadota, who nodded in return.

He heaved himself off the couch, followed by Togusa, to set the final details. Shizuo shifted on his feet listlessly, causing the fabric of his sleeve to brush against Izaya's shoulder, and he drew back almost immediately. Izaya seemed to notice their proximity, and leaned further away from Shizuo. They both stood still otherwise, unsure of what to do, until Erika looked back at them, and made an expression of complete horror when she did a double take at Izaya.

"_What? _Izaya!" She gasped.

Izaya raised a brow, while Shizuo grinned, "He is hard to look at, isn't he."

"You're not _dressed_ yet! You, mister, come with me _now_," she fumed while Izaya scowled at Shizuo, and she cuffed Izaya over the head and made a gesture to follow her.

"Ow, don't hurt _me_, Erika," he raised the pitch of his voice obnoxiously, and shuffled after his agent. He ignored the chuckle he heard from Shizuo behind him.

"Oh, and who _should_ I hurt? Don't say Shizu-chan, or I swear, I _will_ kill you." She marched up the stairs with a purposeful stride.

"Well, it _is_ his fault, he-"

"Izaya. Dear. I don't care," Erika spun to look at him, directly in front of the bedroom door, "_Shizu-chan_ has the script memorized. _Shizu-chan_ is dressed. _You_ have neither. I knew I shouldn't have believed you last night when you said you would memorize it, but no, and I even told Walker you had."

A cool facade masked Izaya's rising frustration, "I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Really, I am, I didn't even realize this whole thing was centered around what _Erika_ wants until now. Silly me, for expecting to have some say in the things I do and how they're paced."

A smile matching Izaya's in lack of warmth was offered from Erika.

"Do your job, Orihara-san." She pushed the script at him before moving out of the way of the door.

"When you come down, _within_ the next ten minutes, have the first scene memorized."

Erika turned on her heel and ambled away without glancing back at him. Izaya watched stoically as she disappeared down the stairs again, and he sighed, pushing the bedroom door open. He trudged over to the clothing rack again, a sense of deja vu wracking his body when he passed under the window and a glint of sun pierced his eye. His eyes scanned the labels on the clothes hanging, and he yanked his outfit down.

He pulled his shirt over his head rather than unbuttoning it, and followed suit with his wifebeater, listening to the rustle of clothes ebb at the silence permeating the air. He hadn't realized how heated his body had gotten from his escapade with Shizuo until the skin of his forearms brushed against his stomach to lower his jeans. He frowned at that fact as he kicked them off. Though the window merely overlooked a field, Izaya moved to the side to step out of his boxers and investigate his outfit.

Mild disinterest crossed his face while he pulled on the white spandex thong, and wiggled his way into rather feminine dark jeans that clung _tightly_ to his assets. He reminded himself he'd put on worse outfits, shuddering at the thought of Erika's previous _fashion_ ideas, usually including less fabric than a speedo. He'd even had to go out in public _naked _before, he reminisced, sliding a mesh tank top over his chest.

It _had_ been a refreshing experience, though, he grinned.

He shrugged into a white shirt, with sleeves that went just down to the elbows, thankful that it hugged his body in a much less constricting way than the pants, and it dropped over half of his protruding rear. Overtop of that, he shouldered into an accenting black vest that wasn't quite as long as his shirt, and looped a vibrant venetian red belt through the jean's loops.

Picking up the script, which he'd abandoned on top of the bed, Izaya thumbed it open and poured into it, picking the words up and searing them in his mind instead of actually reading and comprehending them. He gaited over to the high-top converse that matched his belt, and stepped into them, never letting his eyes leave the pages. He slowly lowered himself and set the script on the ground, continuing to let his mind absorb the sentences and cues while his hands absently knotted the laces on his shoes.

He was still scanning the script when he shuffled over tot he door of the room, and rested his palm on the handle until he'd finished the last sentence and opened the door. Being able to memorize an entire script within an hour was one of the reasons Erika signed him, along with the rest of his intelligence, since she believed the allure of intellect was visible through camera, and was something no one could resist.

Thinking of Shizuo, Izaya smirked, surmising that he'd disagree with that sentiment.

Izaya sauntered over to the railing overlooking the den, and plastered an impish expression on himself, waving enthusiastically at Shizuo, who glowered up at him from the couch. Izaya ignored the middle finger the blond showed him, and meandered down to join the rest of the company downstairs.

Suddenly, Erika appeared in front of him, her earlier expression of foreboding vanished and replaced with an excited youthful joy he could never quite figure out.

"Izayan! You look delicious, oh my god. I'm soooo, so sorry for being all _bleh_ earlier, but you know how things are sometimes. Porn is a very stressful business, kinda like being emperor, or president, powerful jobs like that. But it's okay now because everything's ready and both of you look fucking hot and, and," Izaya thought she was going to burst if she didn't catch her breath, so he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Hey, hey. Breathe. In, out, okay?" He smiled genuinely at her, inwardly amused. She nodded quickly, heaving in a deep breath of air.

"_Everything's going perfectly,_" she released in a single breath. Izaya dropped his hand, and pushed the script at her.

"Right. Well, I've got the first scene down, like you demanded," he said.

She took it, though thoughtfully continued to gaze at him. He raised a brow.

"What?"

He blinked when her arm shot out and she ruffled his hair, mussing it so that it went haphazardly in all directions, sweeping over his eyes as well.

"It's got the 'I-just-got-out-of-bed-and-I-still-look-sexy-as-_fuck_' vibe."

"If you say so," he relented, brushing some of the black locks from his eyes before a hand slapped his away. Erika shook her head at him.

"Leave it, your agent knows best."

Izaya opened his mouth to protest, before Kadota walked over to them and interrupted.

"Let's get this shoot going."

* * *

**A/N: Love, love, love you guys~**

**And don't fret, your porn is on its way ;)**


	7. Slow

Erika motioned Shizuo over to where she stood with Izaya and Kadota.

"Dotachin, you go do your thing, we'll split in a sec," she pushed, gently nudging Kadota away from the minicircle forming around her.

Izaya merely stared at Shizuo as he walked over, looking somewhat discomforted. His fingers tugged at the ends of his iron-colored military style shirt, shoving his hands alternately into the pockets of his ivory trousers. Izaya wasn't particularly looking forward to the shoot himself, but the men's tension seemed to fly right over Erika's head.

Looking Shizuo over, Erika frowned much like she did with Izaya, and her hands dove for the buttons of his satin shirt, undoing the top four. She ruffled his hair roughly, and Izaya had to stifle a laugh at the look of bewilderment on the blond's face.

"Much better," she smiled after, crossing her arms in front of her.

Without uttering a reply, Shizuo and Izaya stared back at her, quietly bristling with their proximity. She studied them for a moment, eyes narrowing and a crease forming in her brow while she pursed her lips for a more intense effect.

She nodded to herself, seemingly approving the two men, and suddenly her expression changed dramatically, adopting a splitting grin and deceptively innocent wide eyes.

"You guys are the hottest freaking men I've ever seen, and believe me, I've seen _a lot_. Seriously, I don't know how two smokin' guys like you winded up here instead of in modeling, but it's a miracle for me," she sighed dreamily,

"The big, tough, temperamental tsundere who doesn't give a fuck, and his educated, refined, yet wild uke. These opposites attract, it's every girl's dream," she squealed.

Shizuo and Izaya got the impression she wasn't talking about their characters in her script.

"Trust me, it's a lot more _tsun_," Shizuo muttered under his breath. He glanced at Izaya pointedly, and the brunet stuck his tongue out at him before Erika cleared her throat and regained their attention.

"You're both gonna kill this, I can tell. Though preferably without killing each other, too," she added.

"We'll see," Izaya grumbled.

Hands turned Izaya around, after Erika gave him a firm reprimanding stare, and she propelled him towards the front door.

"You, go outside and wait for your scene to start," Erika demanded, not keeping her gaze on him long enough to even make sure he obeyed.

For a moment, he stood there obstinately, before becoming bored with the bustling going on as last minute adjustments were tweaked. He slipped out the front door, mentally reviewing the script in his mind.

Inside, Shizuo was led up the stairs to the den's overlooking railing, where someone had set up camera equipment.

"This stuff," Erika gestured around him, to the expensive-looking photography cameras and related props, "is all for you to use. There's the camera, and you'll even find some nice, er, _parts_ there you can be creative with in later scenes, if you feel like using some toys."

The vice grip on Shizuo's forearm told him that, indeed, he would feel like using some toys.

Then, Erika pointed to a tray of confectioneries sitting on a dresser outside the bathroom, out of the filming cameras' shots.

"Those are for the foodplay scene. Again, creativity is key!" Erika said proudly.

The grip on his arm tightened again, almost painfully, and Shizuo winced. Creativity hurt.

Next, the brunet woman pushed him towards the bedroom where he'd changed, and reminders of Izaya's antics that morning resurfaced in the blond's mind causing him to simmer silently.

Erika pushed the door open and to Shizuo's surprise, the massive clutter of the room from before was gone, showing space and furniture he hadn't previously known to exist there. The two extra pieces of furniture looked rather suspicious, and perhaps even a bit kinky, but before Shizuo could voice any concerns, Erika spoke up again.

"This is for the last few scenes. The couch thing that kinda looks like a wave? That's a TantraChair. You'll be amazed with all the _angles_ it gives you. The other one, that looks like a huge bent cushion, that's a wedge-ramp, it's great for exploring new positions. And I'm sure you know what the bed is," she finished, pointing at the generously-sized king mattress.

"Yeah..." He nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"Shizu-chan, I'm counting on you to use your imagination with these _opportunities_," she said brightly, not betraying her seriousness.

The tightened hold on Shizuo's arm, which effectively cut off circulation, told him he'd probably need to be more creative in this production than he'd been in his whole life.

Suddenly, Erika was dragging a contemplative Shizuo from the bedroom, and ushering him back to the prop camera equipment.

"Now, let's see some of that porn star magic, okay, Shizu-Shizu?" Erika grinned at him with a thumbs-up.

Shizuo nodded hesitantly, and glanced around at the others positioned behind their cameras, and his agent lounging to the side of Kadota's director's chair. He took a deep breath; collected himself.

Kadota, Togusa, Erika, Walker, and two other boys Shizuo hadn't seen before, all nodded at each other before turning back to Shizuo. Kadota silently counted down, hand displaying _5, 4, 3, 2 , 1_ with his fingers in the air, before a deafening hush overtook the house.

The cameras were rolling.

Shizuo let his expression change, transforming into a photographer who felt a lot more comfortable and confident than he did at that moment. He slinked to the photography equipment, and smoothly reached for the large black _Canon_camera that rested on one of the tables. He tinkered with it for a bit, then moved towards the backdrop next to the railing, adjusting the angles of the lights slightly.

In the back of his mind, a thought struck Shizuo, wondering if anyone was cuing Izaya in. His mind cleared, however, when a loud knocking resonated from the front door. He glided towards down the stairs, taking slow, purposeful strides towards the door. He told himself inwardly that it was for the effect of the way his hips swayed, but deeper down he was grinning since he hoped Izaya got annoyed by the long wait.

The cameras followed his movements while Shizuo finally rested his palm on the doorknob, and turned it in his grip to pull it open widely. He felt disgust pulling at the edges of his mask when he was greeted with Izaya's face, and moved slightly to the side to let the camera's get a view of the brunet with his sultry expression.

"You're here early, Izaya," Shizuo swallowed his nausea, mimicking Izaya's composure.

"I couldn't wait any longer," Izaya purred, smiling deviously at Shizuo.

Shizuo's gaze hardened into something akin to desire, and he lowered his voice a bit. He kept his fierce molten eyes glued to Izaya's sangiune ones.

"The sooner I get you, the better."

Shizuo let Izaya strut past him, their gazes lingering, challenging each other through their eyes. Izaya snapped their connection by turning away. He pretended to inspect the house, raking it with his eyes slowly, while running his fingers along the edges of one of the couches. Izaya turned back to Shizuo, jutting his hips out while leaning against the back of a sofa.

"So, where do you want me?" He asked with a playful tone.

"I'd take you anywhere, but the equipment is set upstairs," Shizuo drawled, inching towards Izaya.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo as he towered over the brunet in an almost predatory stance, and Izaya closed the couple of inches between them, so that they stood flush against each other.

"Show me where you want me, big boy," Izaya's grin widened at the blond, and he tugged on Shizuo's shirt teasingly before stepping away to let him move.

Shizuo's expression didn't betray his flicker of anger when Izaya taunted him, and he merely continued to smile at the brunet while slipping a hand behind the other's back to lead him to the stairs. Izaya suppressed a chuckle when he felt Shizuo's fingers jab into his waist painfully.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Shizuo ushered Izaya forwards, pushing harder than he needed and almost sent Izaya tumbling to the floor, though to his dismay Izaya steadied himself. Sweetly, Izaya glanced back at him, indicating to the set up of camera equipment.

"Why here?" He glanced around as if trying to determine what was special about the balcony over the den.

Advancing on him, Shizuo said "I was hoping to get you in a bunch of positions, like over the railing or maybe even on the floor."

Izaya leaned against the railing thoughtfully, admiring the window that adorned the opposite wall over the den, "I suppose it's a nice view."

Shizuo stood behind him, reaching beside Izaya to run his hand over the polished wood of the balcony, and used his other hand to lift Izaya's chin, so that their heated gazes met again, "It's better with you in the picture," he murmured, his thumb rubbing against the other's soft lips.

Inwardly, Izaya was surprised at the incredibly gentle yet firm act Shizuo was able to maintain, while caressing him like it was the most natural thing in the world. His body tingled where Shizuo's arm reached around him, and his finger ghosted his lips. Though, waves of loathing still throbbed through his veins, and every touch from the other man mixed repulsion and pleasure within Izaya.

"You're so sweet, I could just eat you up," Izaya cooed, teasingly taking Shizuo's thumb between his teeth. The cameras didn't pick up the trickle of blood coming from Shizuo's thumb as Izaya bit down.

Smiling endearingly, Shizuo grit his teeth, and languidly yanked his thumb from Izaya's mouth.

"Speaking of sweets, I have a little something for the shoot," he said.

"Mmm, well I hope it's not vanilla," Izaya hummed, watching Shizuo move to the table outside of the bathroom door.

"I like a little more flavor than that," Shizuo replied, briskly carrying over a tray of assorted sweets. When Izaya saw what loaded the tray, as Shizuo placed it next to his camera, he grinned. Cupcakes and different flavors of ice cream were lined up, followed by toppings of whip cream, fudge, caramel, strawberry sauce, and sauteed cherries.

"I _love_ sweet treats like that. You'll let me have some sugar after the shoot, won't you?" Izaya spoke sensuously, inching toward Shizuo and his plate of delectables.

Shizuo's voice dropped another pitch, and acquired a husky undertone, "If you're a good boy."

Izaya hummed, examining a frosting encrusted cupcake in his palm, before he set it down and sauntered over to the railing again. He leaned back against it, meeting Shizuo's eyes again.

"Well then, _boss_," Izaya purred, "what would you like me to do for you first?" He hoisted himself so that he was perched on the railing, one leg stretched behind his head, while the other remained hanging over the ground, "I'm pretty flexible with what I can do."

Shizuo shuddered involuntarily; he hadn't expected to see _that_, whatever it was that Izaya was doing. The slight burn in his crotch told him he was more impressed than revolted by the contortionist position.

Suddenly, Shizuo's mouth went dry, "Whatever comes to you."

While Izaya shifted his position, Shizuo heard a mantra of _shitshitshitshitshit_ playing in his head, and his mind reeled, wondering how he had already managed to get a hard-on. Stupid Izaya, pulling ridiculous-he shifted again, his new position offering Shizuo a generous view of the other's ass, where the jean design clung to his body-_impossibly_ kinky poses.

"You like this?" Izaya asked, breaking Shizuo from his reverie. The brunet grinned slyly at Shizuo, and the blond focused on hating the cockiness in the other's tone.

"You're gonna make me _huge_ with this shoot," Shizuo growled.

Izaya laughed with the back of his throat, the low sound coming out playful and seductive. He moved so that he was laying on the railing, resting his head on his fist while staring at Shizuo, his calves crossed in the air.

"I'm sure you already had _natural_ talent," he drawled.

"Well your body is natural art," Shizuo raked his eyes over Izaya's body, following the curves that his clothes accentuated, "I don't think my camera could capture all your beauty, miracles were never made for film."

On cue, Izaya's cheeks flushed a rosy hue, making his widened eyes stand out more. Shizuo lifted his camera from the table, and peered through the viewfinder, focusing the lens on Izaya. He tapped lightly on the shutter release, though hesitated before pressing down hard enough for a photograph. Setting the camera down again, he inched towards Izaya.

"You know, I think it would be better if there was less obstruction to your natural shape," he murmured.

Izaya pushed himself into a sitting position on the railing, confusion pulling at his features.

"What do you mean?"

Pausing in front of him, Shizuo leaned in, placing his hands on either side of Izaya on the railing.

"For the sake of art, I think some of those layers need to come off," he rumbled, his hands trailing up Izaya's sides.

Izaya shuddered, and flushed deeper, letting Shizuo's hands work the vest off from him.

"I d-don't know," Izaya stuttered shyly, "I feel kind of exposed," his hands grasped onto Shizuo's, stopping their descent on his body.

Izaya's nails dug into the blond's skin, until he wrenched his hands away.

* * *

**A/N: You guys and all your awesomeness keep me updating c: Ily. Heh, and now, it's time to enjoy the script~**


	8. Who Knows, Who Cares

"I think it's a good look for you," Shizuo purred, and as Izaya looked up to glare at the blond, he caught the lens of his camera just when the whirr of flash initiated.

Resisting the urge to swear as he blinked away the spots of light in his vision, Izaya let his temporary blindness cause him to sway towards the tray of sweets. He grinned when he raked his eyes over an innocent bowl of vanilla frosted ice cream, and sashayed back in front of Shizuo, habitual smirk scrawled over his cheeks.

Smoldering loathing glazed Izaya's rusty eyes with a passion that could be confused with lust, much to Erika and Walker's glee, and he pressed his chest flush against Shizuo's, watching the blond's jaw clench as he trailed a fudge-covered finger from his earlobe to his chin.

"But I shouldn't be the only one having fun," the brunet murmured, dangerous amusement flickering in his eyes when they met another auburn pair, "every man should be _pleased_," Shizuo wiped away the smudge of brown with disgust, "with his _job_."

Before Shizuo had the chance to retort, Izaya's arm swung back, and returned with the bowl of ice cream in his palm, stopping his hand just above the blond's head so that the momentum caused the vanilla substance to splatter Shizuo's body.

Taking in a harsh breath, Shizuo shivered from both the sudden cold, and the boiling anger that contrasted it.

Sweeping his tongue across frosted lips, "Oh, believe me," Shizuo rumbled hoarsely, fixing Izaya with an angered mocha glare, "I'm enjoying _every second_ of this," He pressed back against Izaya, who grudgingly took a step back.

The blond used his index and middle finger to dip into the fudge encrusting the other's face, and grinned as he slipped his tongue out to lick away the substance,

"Though I _do_ think," another step forward, another step back, "this would be _much_ more enjoyable," Izaya's back bumped against the balcony railing, "if we saw what _other_ kinds of positions I could get you into."

The blond's voice resembled a predatory growl, and the glassy look he was giving Izaya could pass as victimizing, emphasized more when two sturdy arms grasped the railing on wither side of Izaya and Shizuo leaned in closer.

"What do you think, hm?"

Warm breath fanned over Izaya's face in their reluctantly intimate pose, and though he opened his mouth to reply, his voice was choked back in his throat, horrifyingly speechless. Shizuo was getting too good at the game. With this thought, Izaya swallowed and broke the tense silence that ad fallen,

"I think," Izaya tilted his head and lowered his lashes coyly at Shizuo, "that we should probably," he pushed up on his toes, bringing his chest flush again with Shizuo's, and his lips at the junction of his neck, "clean up first."

Izaya felt Shizuo's entire frame tense when he dragged a silky tongue across the other's cheek, and swallowed the ice cream with a grin. Oh, he could picture the other without looking, eyes wide and mouth agape like an idiot.

"We made quite a mess," he added, and in a whisper, "_If you wanna be an asshole, then I'll be a dick."_

The hands that suddenly gripped his arm and chin, yanking him closer to Shizuo while forcing him to face the blond surprised Izaya, who'd expected fists pushing _away_ at him. Curious crimson eyes searched the other's narrow gaze.

"Don't worry, I'm just fine with that."

And with this, Izaya found himself smothered by Shizuo's lips.

Izaya froze, his stare locked with Shizuo's, until he adjusted and closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. The blond grumbled slightly into the mesh of their lips, lowering his lashes until his hooded gaze was shut, pressing harder against the other. He felt the brunet's tongue swipe softly against his lips, and debated _accidentally_ biting it off, but resorted to compliance, opening his mouth.

Izaya grinned against Shizuo's frown, maneuvering his tongue into the other's cavern-until another warm tongue pressed firmly against his own, halting any further progress. Izaya's brows knitted, wrestling against the foreign muscle, ignoring the trails of saliva that began to leak from the corners of their kiss.

Shizuo shifted, tilted his head at a different angle, and opened his jaw wider, as if devouring Izaya's lips. The brunet grunted in response, and nipped at the intruding tongue, showing that he wasn't about to give in just yet.

Coppery blood tingled against Shizuo's taste buds, and rather than letting his fist connect with the other's face like he would've loved, he rolled his hips against Izaya's, causing the other's spine to knock painfully into the wooden railing. Izaya groaned, lessening his control over the kiss. Shizuo pulled back slightly, hooking his teeth on the brunet's lower lip, and opened his smug golden glare.

Excited whispers and giggling blurred in the background, ignored by both men when ruby eyes opened and requited the loathing stare. Shizuo's teeth tugged at Izaya's lower lip, while Izaya worked his fingers tightly into the belt loops of Shizuo's jeans, pulling the other's thighs flush against his own, sparking a separate heat from the quasi-kiss.

Focus on the blond's dripping face suddenly seared into Izaya's vision, like an arrow to it's bullseye, zoned out from everything else, as if Shizuo was the entire room and the single target of his passionate aggression all at once. Loathing and desire ate uncomfortably at his gut, and nervous butterflies danced around his head. Panic laced around his throat, asphyxiating him between the want to abscond and the need to pull the hypnotizing man closer.

Coming out of that reverie left Izaya breathless.

Judging by the glazed but narrow look in Shizuo's eyes, the blond was in a similar state.

Izaya stumbled for words in his mind, but nothing came together right, and he tried picking up the pieces of their scattered script, but to no avail. It left him with no cover to duck into. No improvisation to hide his pride.

All he felt were urges, and though, typically, he was caught by a lifesaver before diving head first into his pool of instinctive urges...

_because instinct is primitive, irrational, illogical_

_instinct lowers men to the intellect of beasts_

_instinct lowers me to Shizuo_

...logic let him drown. Just this once.

Slender hands yanked themselves from their tangle of belt loops, and wound their way into cream-covered locks of blond, pulling the stagnant man towards another crushing round of kisses, described by anything but gentle.

Shizuo seemed to jolt back into reality, stiffening, temporarily, then succumbing to the mind-numbing flurry of mouth-to-mouth desperation, more teeth than tongue, barely humane enough to be called kisses.

Izaya felt needy arms circle around his shoulder blades, before drifting apart to run down his back, calloused fingers digging against his heated skin and leaving white lines in their wake. He let his own hands trail down past the blond's collarbone, soothing over muscles that tensed beneath his fingertips, down to the small of the other's back where he let his nails rake against sensitive skin.

A growling rumble resonated in the deep of Shizuo's chest, and he tore himself from the lip-lock, and latched his teeth to Izaya's shoulder, swirling his tongue against the melting fudge while Izaya attempted to hold back his groan.

Licking a clean trail through the chocolate decorating the brunet's throat, Shizuo nipped a reddened ear, and hissed hoarsely, "_Where's that snarky attitude _now_, bitch?_"


End file.
